Venokinesis
Venokinesis is the ability to control, manipulate, create or emit poison and poisonous gases. Characters *Caoimhe McLoughlin possesses this ability naturally. *A clone of Tavis Best had this ability naturally. *Amara Bennet-Berg will possess this ability naturally. *Valerie Thomas possesses this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability. *Zoe Firelock-Reddan will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Caoimhe McLoughlin' Caoimhe can transfer posion into her victims' bodies, emit poisonous gases, create poison, manipulate and control it. She often kisses her victims, since her poison is usually created in her lips and transfered into the victim's mouth, and then carried into his or her body, killing him or her. She's also been shown filling her nails with poison and then throwing these at her victims. Caoimhe is immune to any forms of poison. 'Tavis Best' The clone was first shown manipulating away the toxins of a certain bacterial infection, thus reviving his aunt. He was also shown manipulating away vampiric venom to save Ash Best. He would most likely have been able to manipulate all poisons and toxins, but it is unknown whether or not he could create them or if he was naturally immune to them. 'Amara Bennet-Berg' Amara will be able to create, control and neutralise various poisons, often in the form of poisonous smokes and gases, but also as liquids and powders. She will often produce a thick cloud of venomous smoke from her body when needing to use the ability offensively. She will also be immune to all poisons, since she would reflexively neutralise them unless she deliberately forced herself not to do so. 'Valerie Thomas' Valerie can create many poisons and toxins, in the form of powders, liquids and gases. She can also neutralise these and heal their effects, or can intensify the poison and make it work more quickly and effectively that it would naturally. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Valerie, and used the ability to neutralise the poison gases Valerie had created. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Valerie and Jess. 'Robert Max' Robert also has similar limits to Valerie, Jess and Peter. 'Zoe Firelock-Reddan' Zoe will be capable of creating all poisons, including bacterial toxins, plant and animal poisons and the venom produced by type one vampires. She will be able to target the location of the poison, as long as she can see the place she is aiming at, though she will find it easiest to simply create the poison on her fingertips or in the air. She will also be able to create poison already within a person's body, if she can see that person. She will be immune to all poisons herself, and will be able to completely remove a toxin from the body and heal any damage it has already caused. Similar Abilities *Poison emission is the ability to emit a specific posion *Poison absorption can absorb that poison and destroy it *Nosokinesis is the ability to produce and control pathogens *Asepsis is the ability to be immune to all poisons and diseases *Substance generation can also produce poisons Category:Abilities